Indivisible
by lgandara93
Summary: —"¿Te enamoraste de Annie desde el primer momento, Finnick? — le pregunto. —No. —Responde; al cabo de un rato,añade—: los sentimientos aparecieron casi sin darme cuenta". Dicen que el amor es brillante pero, creerme, el amor es una locura.


Disclaimer:**los personajes son propiedad de la increíble Suzanne Collins. Esto solo forma parte de mi alocada cabeza. ****_Aviso/Danger: _****Abstenerse mentes puras e inocentes, este fic está plagado de Lemons que pueden dañar vuestra sensibilidad.**

* * *

- ¡Te estoy diciendo que es una equivocación, Annie!

- ¡No te creo!

Los residentes de todo el edificio estaban de los nervios, eran las cuatro de la mañana y la pareja del 6º B llevaba discutiendo y gritándose durante horas. Finnick Odair se llevó las manos a la cabeza con desesperación, normalmente estaba acostumbrado a que su novia, Annie Cresta, chillara y se volviera histérica, pero aquella vez era distinta. Annie no estaba teniendo un flashback de sus Juegos del Hambre, lo que ocurría era que se había enfadado con Finnick por la tontería más grande del mundo.

- Vete ahora mismo –espetó la morena, su voz se rompió en pedazos y Finnick se quedó pálido.

- ¿Qué?

- He dicho que te vayas –susurró, lágrimas retenidas caían como cascadas por los ojos verde mar de su novio-. Y no vuelvas, Finnick.

Finnick no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo Annie, ¿realmente lo estaba echando, con todo lo que él había sacrificado por ella y ahora le hacía esto? No podía mostrarse herido, como lo estaba, ante Annie, así que asintió con la cabeza y dijo:

- Está bien, Annie.

Cogió una camiseta de tela por si acaso y Finnick salió de la estancia dando un sonoro portazo. En el rellano sus vecinos están posados en el marco de la puerta, escuchando atentos la discusión. Sonrieron con tristeza al cobrizo, que ni siquiera les devolvió el saludo y salió dando zancadas a la avenida del Capitolio.

Mientras Finnick caminaba sin dirección alguna su mente parecía estar en llamas. "Annie, ¿por qué, por qué esto, por qué me ha dicho eso…?". Finnick tenía la cabeza a punto de estallar, solo podía pensar en lo dolido y traicionado que se sentía por Annie. Estaba tan enfadado que dio una patada a una caja de cartón que encontró a su paso, asustando a otra pareja que pasó a su lado, estos se sorprendieron al ver al conocido Finnick Odair pasear, sin camiseta y con lágrimas en los ojos, por el Capitolio a aquellas horas.

Finnick Odair fue el ganador más joven que existe en la historia de los Juegos del Hambre, una lucha a muerte con gente de otros Distritos, ganó gracias a lo que ha sido hasta ahora el regalo más caro jamás enviado a la Arena: un tridente, que en manos de Finnick era como una extensión de su propio brazo. Desde que Finnick ganó los Juegos se le había dejado ver por las más altas cunas de la jet set del Capitolio y de todo Panem, era el favorito de todos, los hombres sonrían al tener a alguien tan masculino a su lado y las mujeres se peleaban entre ellas por ver un milímetro de su piel tostada por el sol del Distrito Cuatro. Era el niño bonito del Capitolio, no hay nadie en toda la ciudad que no supiera quién era y que pagaran por pasar un minuto con él. Finnick se había acostumbrado a todo aquel teatro, no tenía otra opción. Con sus condiciones, si Finnick no vendía su cuerpo, el presidente Snow mataría a todo aquel que él amase. Ya le había robado a sus padres recién Finnick ganó los Juegos y se negó a compartir cama con el Vigilante Jefe de aquella época. La muerte de sus padres creó un muro de frialdad en Finnick, no podía permitirse perder a la gente que amaba, así que tuvo que prostituirse. Todas las noches una cama distinta, una persona distinta, a veces hasta más de una a la vez…

¿Por qué si había sacrificado tanto para salvar lo que amaba, cuando ahora lo había perdido?

Annie Cresta fue tributo hace unos cuatro años, conoció a Finnick porque este fue su mentor, el que la ayudaba a conseguir patrocinadores y ayuda para los Juegos. No se enamoraron al instante, pero desde el momento en el que ambos lo hicieron ya no podían estar separados. Incluso cuando Annie ganó los Juegos del Hambre, siendo la mejor nadadora cuando una prensa de agua destrozó toda la Arena, y su frágil mente se vio hecha pedazos. Tenía sus días, como Finnick cuando se ponía a pensar en las guarradas que había llegado a realizar, pero el cobrizo siempre la ayudaba a volver a la realidad y ella, con el amor que se profesaban, hacían olvidar a él de todos sus pecados. Porque eso hacía, se protegían uno al otro.

¿Y, ahora, qué había pasado con esa promesa?

- Maldita sea –bufó Finnick entre dientes.

Cuando levantó la vista para ver cuantas horas quedaban de noche Finnick se dio cuenta a donde le habían llevado sus pasos: a la calle más decadente del Capitolio. Hileras de mujeres y hombres se posaban en las paredes, ataviados con toda clase de ropas y demás extravagancias, algo normal de aquella ciudad, e intentaban hacer que Finnick se acercase a ellos y poder pasar un rato con él. No eran admiradoras, eran prostitutas. Las más baratas y las más asquerosas del Capitolio. Un pasillo de gente se formó al paso de Finnick por la calle.

- Ven, guapo, te haremos sentir en el paraíso –le susurraba una mujer, su piel había sido modificada quirúrgicamente y tenía la piel de color violeta, su pelo peinado hacia arriba y sus labios hinchados hasta casi parecer una almohada para dormir.

- Mejor con nosotras –combino un hombre, vestido con un vestido largo de seda roja y con dos enormes pechos de mujer casi puestos en la altura de su cuello, se llevó las manos a estos y los sacudió para que Finnick pudiera ver la calidad del material-. Estas preciosas hacen las mejores cubanas.

Finnick intentaba parecer serio, todavía su mente estaba en Annie, reprimió todo su enfado e hizo algo que solo habría hecho estando enfadado: desfogarse.

- Tú –dijo Finnick, señalando a una niña de cabellos rubios rizados-. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

- Trece… -susurró esta, hecha un ovillo en una esterilla de cartón posada en el suelo.

- Ven conmigo.

Él tiró de su brazo con más fuerza de lo normal y la pequeña se dejó llevar, estaba acostumbrada a que la tratasen de aquella forma, se había visto rebajada a aquel nivel, prostituirse. Mientras iban a un piso franco que Finnick tenía en aquel barrio, este arrojó billetes a lo que parecía ser el capataz de las putas: un hombre rollizo y calvo, que estaba disfrutando de una mamada en mitad de la avenida. Finnick y él compartieron una mirada de aprobación y Finnick se llevó a la pobre niña a su piso. Cuando entraron todo estaba a oscuras, Finnick prendió las luces y tiró a la muchacha con fuerza contra el sofá. Estaba tan enfadado, no solo por Annie sino por sí mismo, que no veía nada más que no fueran las piernas de la niña.

- He pagado más de lo que nunca va a pagarte nadie por ti –dijo Finnick, se deshizo de la camiseta y la arrojó contra una pared-. Así que voy a hacerte lo que quieras y cuanto quiera, ¿entendido?

- S… Sí, señor.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Me… Me llamo Rose.

Rose, tenía los trece años recién cumplidos. Llevaba meses sin comer así que su cuerpo era una tabla rasa, estaba en los huesos. Pero fueron sus ojos y su pelo lo que llamó la atención de Finnick. Su pelo parecía un reflejo del sol, caía en ondas por la espalda huesuda de la rubia, y sus ojos eran grandes y azules, parecidos a Annie. Quizás por eso Finnick la había cogido, porque se parecía un poco a Annie, pequeña y frágil.

Mientras Finnick se quitaba los pantalones obligó a Rose a desnudarse ella sola, la joven temblaba del terror y cuando Finnick ya estaba desnudo ella ni siquiera había conseguido desabrocharse los botones del vestido. Así pues, Finnick la agarró el vestido y tiró hasta rasgar la piel, el casi inexistente pecho de Rose botó hasta la libertad de tela. Finnick agarró sendas tetas con las manos y clavó las uñas contra ellas, después llevó sus dientes y comenzó a morder con rudeza los pezones de Rose, ella gimió fingiendo gusto, cuando en realidad estaba sufriendo un dolor tremendo por los mordiscos de Finnick. Pero daba igual, él la había pagado y ella tenía que obedecer.

Cuando Finnick succionó el pecho derecho de Rose hasta dejarla una marca morada del tamaño de sus manos él la agarró y la subió a su cadera, como acto reflejo Rose enroscó las piernas en la cintura del cobrizo y se dejó llevar hasta la cama. Finnick una vez más la volvió a soltar con rudeza sobre la cama, cogió la parte baja del vestido de flores y la arrancó del cuerpo de su dueña. Una vez ambos desnudos, Finnick se pasó los dedos por los labios y embistió tres dedos en la vagina de Rose, que se puso tensa al notar ese estímulo en su aparato. Rose se mordió los labios y Finnick subió a morderlos él mismo, mientras seguía moviendo sus dedos dentro del sexo de la mujer. Un líquido viscoso y caliente empezó a manchar los dedos que Finnick, que estaba jadeando contra el cuello de la rubia. Agarró la barbilla de Rose y la hizo mirarla.

- Me odias –dijo entre dientes Finnick.

- ¿Qué?

- Dilo. Di que me odias –bufó el cobrizo. Rose no supo qué hacer, la estaba doliendo los movimientos de los dedos de Finnick en su vagina, pero la había pagado.

- Te… Te odio –correspondió Rose, mirando a los exorbitantes ojos verdes de Finnick.

Finnick sacó los dedos del sexo de Rose y se limpió el líquido contra la mejilla de esta, pasó después los dedos a la nuca de la rubia y dejó un mordisco feroz. La sangre salió del cuello de Rose, que gemía y se retorcía. Teniendo su cuello agarrado, Finnick usó toda su fuerza, que se había incrementado por el enfado, y le dio la vuelta a Rose. Sin ningún miramiento o rudeza, Finnick se volvió a mojar los dedos con los labios e introdujo dos dedos en el recto de Rose. Ella sabía que iba a ocurrir, así que levantó su culo para que Finnick pudiera penetrarla con facilidad. Cuando el agujero de atrás de Rose estaba suficientemente abierto, Finnick sacó los dedos e introdujo su miembro, erecto por la tensión y la vista de un cuerpo femenino. Parece ser que aquella cavidad no había recibido un miembro nunca, pues Rose gimió de dolor y un hilo de sangre empezó a emanar de su culo. Dolía, pero a Finnick no, y eso era lo que importaba. Finnick se colocó de modo que pudiera cabalgar con rudeza a Rose, clavó los dedos por su espalda con cada racha de gozo y hasta dio cachetadas contra el trasero de Rose. El cuerpo de la rubia pasó de casi pálido a rojo, los golpes que Finnick la propinaba eran fuertes, debido a que Finnick tenía el cuerpo de un atleta antiguo.

Finnick gemía el nombre de Annie mientras las lágrimas y el gusto por el sexo se entremezclaban en su cabeza. Era un mal novio, no había logrado salvarla, no era merecedor de ella, no era más que el prostituto favorito de Snow, no era más que un cuerpo que usar y tirar.

La sensación que se había formado en la boca del estómago de Finnick bajó gradualmente embestía contra el trasero de Rose. Antes de que llegase a más, Finnick se agarró con fuerza a las tetas de Rose y tiró de ella para erguirla. Ella seguía gimiendo y jadeando, pidiendo más, más golpes, más embestidas, chillando el nombre de Finnick para que este disfrutara. Cuando Finnick por fin se corrió, pasado unos minutos y cuando ya el trasero de Rose era una mezcla de carne y sangre, gritó el nombre de Annie y se quedó paralizado un segundo. Toda la presión de su estómago bajó directamente a su polla y un líquido blanco salió disparado al interior del recto de Rose.

Finnick dio una palmada al trasero de Rose y la indicó a que se quitara. Ella, como bien mandada, sacó con lentitud su culo del pene de Finnick y se apartó para que este se tumbara boca arriba en la cama. Ella estaba hecha añicos, las embestidas de Finnick habían sido tan rudas y dolorosas que la costaba moverse, la sangre salía como un grifo de su culo y su vagina se había hinchado por la entrada de los dedos del cobrizo.

- Vete –susurró Finnick, cruzando sus brazos en sus ojos y volviendo a llorar.

Ni siquiera la oyó irse, Finnick terminó dormido entre sollozos y chillidos de dolor por Annie.

Para cuando quiso despertar, el sol golpeaba la cara de Finnick, que estaba hinchada por culpa del disgusto. Finnick suspiró y pensó en que había ocurrido, se había portado como un idiota, y aquel polvo no le había quitado peso en absoluto. Había destrozado a polladas a una pobre niña de trece años. Antes de que Finnick se pusiera a llorar de nuevo el teléfono empezó a sonar. Finnick se estiró y lo cogió.

- ¿Diga?

- Soy Maggs.

Maggs había sido la mentora cuando Finnick y Annie fueron enviados a los Juegos respectivamente, era la poca familia que ha Finnick le quedaba, era casi como su madre.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- ¿Dónde estás? Te necesitamos, Annie…

Finnick no tuvo que escuchar nada más. Se levantó de un salto y salió corriendo del piso, le daba igual estar en pelotas, él solía podía pensar en si a Annie le había ocurrido algo malo. El sol ya estaba en lo alto, pero era tapado por los enormes rascacielos del Capitolio. Finnick pasó corriendo todas las calles hasta llegar a su edificio. Llamó al timbre con nerviosismo y subió los escalones como si fuera un ciervo huyendo de un cazador. En el interior del piso Maggs y Annie le esperaban sentadas en el sofá del salón.

- ¡Finnick!

Annie se lanzó corriendo contra Finnick, que también la abraza. Y, de repente, es como si no existiera nadie más en el mundo que ellos dos, chocando con todo en su camino hasta alcanzarse el uno al otro. Chocan, se abrazan, pierden el equilibrio, y se azotan contra una pared, donde permanecen. Convirtiéndose en un solo ser. Indivisible.

Todas las discusiones y todo lo malo que podían haber hecho se convierte en polvo, porque ni siquiera ellos mismos pueden dudar de su amor.

- Tengo una noticia que darte –susurró Annie, separando sus labios de los de Finnick cuando se había quedado sin aire.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Vas a ser padre. Finnick.

Aunque apenas quedaran semanas para el Vasallaje de los Veinticinco, en el que Finnick estaba más que seguro que iba a formar parte, aunque hubieran discutido por una tontería, aunque Annie fuera la pobre chica loca que sólo Finnick podía amar. Aquella noticia daba la vuelta a todo.

- Finnick Odair, estoy embarazada.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado y gracias por leer.**

**Lucy.**


End file.
